Various world
by MusicSong
Summary: Yuri y su amiga Reika vivirán una gran aventura en un mundo llamado Limbo, y unos cuantos mundos más que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia. Toshiro X personaje mío (Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Ola soy nueva en fanfic y este es mi primer fic **

**DISCLAIMER: el personaje Toshiro, de Bleach no me pertenece.**

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO, INTRODUCCIÓN DE PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI.**

Todo empezó un día de clase normal, una chica pelimorada con mechas oscuras, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía el uniforme típico: una faldita de cuadros azules, una camiseta blanca remetida por la falda, una chaqueta con el símbolo del instituto y una corbata de color azul, en sus piernas unos calcetines asta las rodillas blancos con rallas azules y unos zapatos negros.

-¡Yuriii, buenos días!- dijo Reika su mejor amiga, ella era mas alta que Yuri y con su pelo largo y blanco resaltaba sus bellos ojos marrón chocolate.

-¡Buenos días, Reika! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿Cómo dormiste esta noche?

Esta pregunta venía ya que Yuri siempre dormía en una postura diferente y Reika tenía costumbre de preguntarle y echarse unas risas a lo dicho por su amiga.

-Pues esta noche dormí, mm,con la cabeza apoyada en los antebrazos y sentada en una silla. ¡Es que anoche me quedé viendo una peli de miedo con mi hermano pequeño, Tenshi! ¡Y ya sabes como es mi hermano cuando decide ver ese tipo de películas! Jajaja

Las dos empezaron a reír, pero en ese momento la campana del instituto sonó, advirtiendo la entrada a las clases.

* * *

Weno se que es un poco corto, pero mañana si hay tiempo seguiré con mi siguiente cap. ¡Y aparecerá Toshiro-kun!

REVIEWSSS REVIEWWSS

Sayonara mina! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola de nuevo aqui esta mi conti al fic.**

* * *

De camino a clases Yuri y Reika, se encuentran con el hermano pequeño de Yuri.

-¡Tenshi, no deberías estar en clases!

-Si, pero, ¿te acuerdas, ayer que me prestaste un bolígrafo? Pues e pedido permiso para venir a devolvértelo

El hermano pequeño de Yuri, siempre había sido muy amigable con la gente. El era bastante diferente a su hermana, era un poquitín más bajo que ella y tenía castaño y terminado en puntas.

-Pues venga no pierdas más el tiempo y dámelo rápido. ¡Y vuelve a clase!

Se lo dio y salió corriendo a su respectiva clase. Las dos chicas lo miraron sonriendo y empezaron a andar a su aula. Para ir a su aula tenían que atravesar el patio y da la casualidad que estaban haciendo obras. En ese mismo instante las dos chicas miraron al cielo oyendo un grito de un obrero diciendo: ¡CUIDADO!. Y vieron un enorme bloque de cemento que se les venía encima.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza gritando desesperadas, pero cuando el bloque estaba justo sobre sus cabezas el tiempo paró de repente. Abrieron los ojos y vieron a dos chicos uno de pelo blanco y otro pelirrojo pulsando una especie de botón en la parte dorsal de sus manos.

-¿Quiénes sois?- dijeron las a la vez.

* * *

**Gracias a " -Smeralda" por dejarme un review en mi antiguo cap.**

**Y tranquilos que mañana la historia continúa**

**REVIEWSS REVIEWSS**

**Sayonara:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA AQUI OS LO DEJO**

* * *

Las chicas miraron a los dos chicos sorprendidas.

-¡¿QUE COÑO PASAAA?!¡¿QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS?!- exclamo Yuri.

-¿Sois Yuri y Reika verdad? - dijo Toshito algo frió y distante.

-El jefe Byakuya quiere veros -dijo Takashi, un chico pelirrojo de unos 17 años que acompañaba a Toshiro.

-¿Quien es ese tal Byakuya y por que quiere vernos a nosotras?- pregunto Reika algo sobresaltada.

-Es el jefe de la tropa de los shinigami- aclaro Takashi

-Dejad de hablar y venga que nos están esperando-exigió Toshiro.

en ese momento las chicas estaban demasiado sorprendidas como para negarse asi que accedieron a ir.

Los dos chicos estiraron sus manos y abrieron un portal, que traspasaron ambos.

al traspasarlo se vieron envueltos en un lugar desconocido para todos.

* * *

**AQUÍ ESTA MI NUEVO CAP ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO**

** REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**SAYONARA (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola soy nueva en fanfic y este es mi primer fic **

**DISCLAIMER: el personaje Toshiro, de Bleach no me pertenece.**

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO, INTRODUCCIÓN DE PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI.**

Todo empezó un día de clase normal, una chica pelimorada con mechas oscuras, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía el uniforme típico: una faldita de cuadros azules, una camiseta blanca remetida por la falda, una chaqueta con el símbolo del instituto y una corbata de color azul, en sus piernas unos calcetines asta las rodillas blancos con rallas azules y unos zapatos negros.

-¡Yuriii, buenos días!- dijo Reika su mejor amiga, ella era mas alta que Yuri y con su pelo largo y blanco resaltaba sus bellos ojos marrón chocolate.

-¡Buenos días, Reika! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿Cómo dormiste esta noche?

Esta pregunta venía ya que Yuri siempre dormía en una postura diferente y Reika tenía costumbre de preguntarle y echarse unas risas a lo dicho por su amiga.

-Pues esta noche dormí, mm,con la cabeza apoyada en los antebrazos y sentada en una silla. ¡Es que anoche me quedé viendo una peli de miedo con mi hermano pequeño, Tenshi! ¡Y ya sabes como es mi hermano cuando decide ver ese tipo de películas! Jajaja

Las dos empezaron a reír, pero en ese momento la campana del instituto sonó, advirtiendo la entrada a las clases.

* * *

Weno se que es un poco corto, pero mañana si hay tiempo seguiré con mi siguiente cap. ¡Y aparecerá Toshiro-kun!

REVIEWSSS REVIEWWSS

Sayonara mina! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os dejo la conti espero qe os**

**guste **

* * *

justo en ese momento. los chicos encontraron una colina detrás del instituto, Reika y Takashi decidieron encontrarse con Yuri y Toshiro en el punto donde se encontraron por primera vez.

una vez ya el grupo junto, decidieron ir a investigar la colina que nunca antes avía estado allí.

-Chicos, me parece que la idea de separarnos no es buena.- dijo Reika

-¿Por que no?-Pregunto Yuri con una voz inocente.

-Porque si no hay personas en este mundo, ¿quien sabe lo que si puede haber?-aclaro Reika

-Es cierto es muy peligroso. Nunca antes hemos estado en este lugar, y aquí la cobertura ni los portales funcionan. asique si alguien se pierde, ¿cómo lo encontraríamos?-aclaró Takashi.

-mmm yo opino lo mismo. Por mucho que este mundo se parezca al real no lo es en este mundo ya no existen las personas, o al menos no sabemos donde están, tampoco sabemos si somos lo únicos que estamos en este lugar.- dijo Toshiro, mirando al suelo.

-¡¿Como que no se sabe si somos los únicos?! ¡¿Que intentáis decir?! ¿Por supuesto que existen las personas, pero no sabemos donde están. Pensad en nuestras familias o amigos... Puede que en este momento estén en peligro y necesiten de nuestra ayuda. Puede que mientras que nosotros estamos aquí hablando ellos ya estén muertos, pero no se sabe y no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados!- exclamo Yuri intentando animar a sus amigos, yuri estaba con los ojos llorosos lo cual sorprendió a su amiga pues solo avía llorado una vez, el día de la muerte de su madre ...

* * *

**Espero que os este gustando el fic y tranquilos seguiré subiendo;) jejeje**

**sayonara ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**siento aver tardado tanto en colgar la conti, pero aqui la tienen. Espero que la disfruten ;):**

* * *

todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír la explicación de Yuri, pero sin embargo no se avían enterado muy bien de que intentaba decir.

-A sido una explicación bastante buena... pero sigo sin comprender porque no ir juntos.-dijo Takashi

-¡MIRA QUE LLEGÁIS A SER TONTOS! Lo que intento decir es que si vamos separados iremos mas deprisa, y saldremos de aquí antes.

-es cierto. Pero sin embargo no podemos correr el riesgo de perdernos, tenemos que salir de aquí juntos no importa cuanto tiempo ocupe.-intento explicar Toshiro a Yuri.

-Yo solo quiero irme a casa.-dijo Yuri entre sollozos.

-Tranquila saldremos de aquí cueste lo que cueste, no malgastes lagrimas-animo Reika a su compañera que estaba agachada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras derramaba algún que otra lagrima.

-Lo que no sabemos es cuando.-dijo Takashi.

mientras caminaban todos juntos, el día fue pasando.

Todos tenían hambre, pero no tenían un trozo de pan que llevarse a la boca.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- dijo Yuri en un tono infantil.

-No te preocupes seguro que ya estamos llegando.- La intento animar Toshiro.

-¿llegar a donde? yo lo único que veo aquí son arboles, barro, y mas arboles. y aunque encontráramos algo que íbamos a comer si nadie a traído comida. Y por si no te has dado cuenta ¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA COLINA PERDIDA QUE NI SIQUIERA SALE EN LOS MAPAS!.-se quejo Yuri.

-No os quejéis tanto, por lo menos seguimos vivos y no es para tanto yo no tengo tanta hambre.-dijo Reika.

en ese momento un extraño ruido salio de la barriga de cierta chica que "no tenía tanta hambre"

-¿pero que es eso que escucho? a si, son los rugidos de la barriga de Reika, la que no tenía hambre.- bacilo Yuri

-Menos quejarse y mas andar, parecéis cotorras .- se quejo Toshiro.

cuando cayo la noche ademas de hambre nuestros compañeros tenían sueño.

asique decidieron acampar en una cabaña que estaba debajo de una pila de rocas, era como una caverna o algo parecido, y a nuestra compañera Yuri que ese día lo único que hacía era quejarse, no le hacia tanta gracia dormir allí.

-No, No y No. No pienso dormir en ese sitio. Estamos rodeados de bichos y ¿quien sabe si de algún que otro animal salvaje?-

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré-Dijo toshiro muy orguyoso.

-Si, ¿ tu y quien más?-dijo Yuri cruzando los brazos y alzando una de sus cejas

-PERDONA PERO POR SI NO TE AS DADO CUENTA DOY UN SHINIGAMI PUEDO PROTEGERTE MUY FÁCIL MENTE NIÑATA-DIJO Toshiro con la cara roja y enfadada

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TU NIÑATA PELIBLANCO?-insulto Yuri

-PARAD no se vosotros pero Takashi y yo si estamos cansados, asique bajad la voz-dijo reika intentando callar a nuestros protagonistas.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron a la vez.

después de esto todos seguían despiertos menos Yuri que estaba cansada de tanto andar y pelear.

después de esto también se durmió Takashi que tan solo quería relajarse. dejando a Reika y Toshiro solos.

-Siento el numerito de Yuri es que no acabamos de acostumbrarnos a esto. Al fin y al cabo estamos tratando con unos completos desconocidos que hemos conocido esta mañana, y para colmo estamos en una colina perdida que nunca antes avía estado aquí y no sabemos ni adonde vamos-intento explicar Reika.

-No te preocupes es normal que al principio este asustada tan solo tiene 11 años-Dijo toshiro mientras la miraba, el rostro de yuri mientras dormía era como el de un ángel y mas cuando le iluminaba una luz procedente de una hoguera que avían hecho para mantenerse en calor.

-Pues los mismos que tu ¿no?-pregunto Reika algo confusa.

-PERDONA pero yo tengo 100 años - dijo Toshiro ofendido.

-¿QUE? Lo siento pero no los aparentas pero supongo que los años de los Shinigami no tienen nada que ver con lo de los humanos.- dijo Reika tratando de arrojar algo de luz a esta situación.

-Si, exactamente, no tienen nada que ver. Creo que en vuestro mundo tendría unos 10, o algo así-

-¿DE VERAS? entonces Yuri es mayor que tu ¿no?-dijo Reika

-en vuestro mundo si, pero mis verdaderos años son 100 no te olvides asique se mire por donde se mire soy mayor que tu y que Yuri.-

-¿y que pasa con Takashi? ¿ el en este mundo cuantos años tendría?-pregunto Reika

-en este mundo tendría como unos 20... si eso tendría 20.- aclaro Toshiro

-aaa entiendo... es un poco confuso pero divertido. Así que yo en vuestro mundo tendría unos 190 ¿no?

-si eso es. en cualquier caso vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera mucho camino por delante.-dijo Toshiro

-si, de acuerdo, mañana sera un día bastante largo.-

* * *

**bueno seguire mañana espero que os este gustando jejeje :3**

**Sayonara**

**rewvies rewvies**


End file.
